


To the highest bidder

by fanfictiongirl100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Liam Dunbar, Eventual Happy Ending, Face Punching, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hunter - Freeform, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nolan - Freeform, Protective Liam, Protective Theo Raeken, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl100/pseuds/fanfictiongirl100
Summary: Liam get a idea and everybody hate it.Liam is going to sell his virginity and of course Theo need to save him,maybe because Liam need to learn from his mistake because the pack can't always save him.What can go wrong. Everything can go wrong because it's Liam.Theo to Liam: "This is stupid even for you."Bad summary I know.





	1. The bad plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts), [NekoAliceYamiYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/gifts), [not_even_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_even_dreaming/gifts).



**My opinion about this is that you shouldn't do it (selling yourself)**

 

**I just got this idea to write about this.**

 

"How do you get fast money?" Liam ask his best friend and Cory. " Become a star, work" Cory say. "I saw on the webb that someone sold his virginity for money, she got millions on it. I can't believe that someone would do that" Mason says. "Me neither" his boyfriend say. "That's what I'm going to do" Liam say, more to himself than his two friends. "Do what?" Mason ask. "Sell my virginity, get money to pay for college." Liam say with a smile, like it's the best plan ever. "You kidding right? You can't do that, what if it's a old guy, some creep that wants to do weird thing." Mason say pledging Liam to change his mind. " You can't change my mind" Liam say. "Then I just need to find someone that can do that"

******

" Theo!" Mason yell. "What do you loser want now" Theo say angry. "You need to talk with Liam to change his mind." Cory say. "Why and about what?" The chimera ask bored. "Because you have stop Liam from doing stupid things before, like trying to kill Nolan. Liam is going to sell his virginity" Mason say. "Where did he got that idea?" "That's not important but we need to stop him" Mason says in panic. Theo can see that the betas best friend have definitely something to do about it. "That's not our problem it's your problem" Theo say.

*******

Liam walk in too his house after a lacrosse training. His mom and his stepdad were working late. "Dumbar"  
"What asshole?" "I heard that you are selling yourself" Theo say. "It's just one time thing, and why am I telling you this, you have nothing to do with it." Liam say regretting letting Theo move in after finding out that Theo was homeless and because he is a good person he let him move in. "Selling yourself for money is a dumb thing to do even for you" Theo say. "Why do you care what I do?" Liam ask. "I don't"

********

"Let make a profile" Liam say to himself. After he had make a profile and told that he was selling his virginity to the highest bidder and it's would end in 4 days from now. He took one of his selfie and put it in his profile.  

********

The next day in school Mason and Corey tried to get Liam to stop with his stupid plan. "I'm not going to stop this because I need this money" the beta say angry. "We need money too but we are not going to sell our-self like you" Mason say angry. "If you are going to be like this I'm going to go and sit with my other friend Nolan, Theo isn't his friend even if they go to the same school and sleep under the same roof. 

Liam find Nolan outside eating a apple. "Hi Nolan" Liam says and sit beside him. "What is up in your life?" "Nothing, I heard  that you are selling yourself" Nolan say. "Why, how do everybody know that"


	2. We have a winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown is done

**4 days later**

Liam is watching his post of the selling and it have reast more than a million. Just a few hours before it end but he need to go school so he close his laptop and pack his bag and walk down the stairs to eat breakfast with his family and Theo. 

It was a bit awkward siting and eating breakfast with his parent and Theo because Theo knew what he was planing to do. "How is school going for you two?" his mum ask. "It's fine" Liam answer and keep eating his bread a little bit faster. " Liam haven't you told you parents about the thing?" Theo say with a smirk. "What thing?" Liam ask trying to stay calm while his heart is beating a mile per hour. What if Theo tells his parents about selling himself. "You know the  _thing_ you told me about." Theo say again. " I got a A in my history assignment" Liam say, which he did. 

******

"Liam you are really going to do this?" Mason ask after their first period. "Yes Mase I'm going to do this. " Liam call it off, you going to do a big mistake you know." "Where is Corey?" Liam says trying to get Masons mind on other thing. "I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work" Mason says crossing his arms. " I have a bad feeling about this" Masons say to his best friend.

******

Somewere else in a city a man find the post Liam posted. "Jerry isn't this the beta that Monroe talk about?" "It's looks like him." "What are going to do?" "I'm going to buy him of course, not everyone that can brag about fucking a werewolf" the older man say laughing. "And then I'm going to get him to Monroe after the fuck." "How are you going to do that?" the other hunter ask. " It's says that he is willing to do anything. I'm going to tell him to buy the strongest handcuff and the best blindfold so he can't see me and the handcuff will make its easier to inject wolf bane in him so that he can't fight me. " Call Monroe and say that we have a way to get the true alphas beta."

*******

After a long day of school Liam and his two friend Mason and Corey are in Liam's room watching Liam's post and they have a winner. "Who is it that bought you?" Corey ask. "Somebody with the username big daddy" Liam ask. Liam see a message from the same username. "What is he writing?" Mason ask. "He want me to buy the strongest handcuff I can find and the best blindfold. "That is so wrong in so many way" Mason says, can't believing  his best friend is going thru with this. 

**_(Liam) L: Dose Saturday works for you?_ **

**_Big daddy: That works for me, can't wait_ **


	3. The day has come

Liam ask Theo to drive him in to town to buy the cuff and blindfold beuse he refuse to ask Mason to do it. Theo said yes because he can have a bit of fun teasing Liam instead of staying home alone.

***********

"Welcome, If you need help with anything is just to ask" the employer say and walk to talk to two people  that walked in. 

"So puppy, are you into this kinky stuff now" Theo tease. "No I just buying this because the guy wanted this" Liam say. "Sure Li, sure"

Liam and Theo goes to were the can see a lot of handcuff hanging on the walls. "What do think about this" Theo say and h0ld up a black fluffy cuffs. "Never" "If you don't like the color they have it in pink too" Theo say and hold the same but pink. "No" 

Theo see in the corner of his eyes the couple that came in after them walk toward them. "I like this one" the shorter boy say to the guy with black hair pointing to the cuffs that Theo was holding. "Do you think they have it in white?" the same guy say. "I can go and ask" the taller man say.

***********

After talking a bit the two guys that was the same age as Theo they wanted their number so that they could met again. The tall one with black hairs name was  Mike and other guys name was Lucas. "Let's go and watch the other thing" Lucas say and drag his boyfriend to a other area. 

Liam and Theo goes to the desk. "Li ask what you want to have so that we can leave" the chimera say to the beta. "I-I.....Can you get your strongest handcuff and your best blindfold" Liam say embarrass. "Sure wait here" the employer say and walk away to the their things and comes back. "Anything else you want?" the guy ask. "No thank you." Liam say still red in the face. "Is this your first time?" "Yes" the beta say. "Because this is your first time you and your boyfriend can get a mix box, a lot of mix stuff to get it more exiting" "He's not..."Liam start to say. "We take it" Theo say before Liam can say boyfriend.

***********

Liam and the buyer have bought a hotel room for the night to do the thing. 

"Liam this dosen't feel right" Mason say for the hundred time. "It's just for tonight nothing is going to happen." Liam say. "Nothing, you are going to lose your virginity to a stranger" Cory say helping Liam to secure the blindfold. Mason and the chimera help Liam to cuff the handcuff to the bed after Liam strip down to his boxers. We are going to be at the room beside you so if you need help you just need to scream for us, okay" Mason say. 

Cory and his boyfriend close the room and leave their frined blindfold and tied up on the bed and walk in to their room. 

***********

A few minutes has gone by and nobody have walk in. Liam don't know if he have waited for minutes or hours but it's feel like a hours until he can hear the door open and close.

"Hello" Liam say but get no answer. He can hear the footstep come closer to the bed. It's annoys Liam that he can't see anything and he can't move his arms to take blindfold off. A hand stroke thru his hair and he can smell the others arousal. Liam really want to take of the blindfold and cuff right now. 


	4. The night of pleasure and the day after

The stranger have take of his clothes and started to kiss his mouth and then down to his chest.

The young beta can here the lube bottle open and then feel a finger enter his ass, the feeling was strange and his body didn't want something in there at first but after a while when his body got use to the finger the man added a second finger until the man had four inside him. The stranger then pull out his fingers to but in his c**k. The mans username big daddy seems to be true, the c**k was big and large and it was going inside Liam. "Mmm" Liam whimper, it hurts even with the preparation. When he was all the way inside the man start to pull out and in till he got a rhythm.

********   

Liam senses was on the pick now that he didn't have his eyesight and movement. The betas ears felt like he was under water, he could hear the man talking but it was dull the pleasure was overpowering his other senses right now"Liam cum again and again and again. "Stop, please, I can't cum anymore" Liam yell. "just one last time" the person says. "Okay, one last time" Liam whisper. This time the person did it fast and long. When the beta was close to cumming again the stranger stop him so he couldn't cum. "Not yet" "Please, I-I need to cum" Liam say but get ignore. The buyer start to get a little bit faster, still holding Liam so he couldn't cum. Liam's mind was going crazy, he needed to cum and he was ready to do anything just cum. "Mmmm. Please......daddy let me cum" Liam say and that seem to make the man go crazy when he call him daddy because he got faster and faster touching Liam's prostate every time until the man was ready to cum too. "Cum for me" the man whisper before they both came. "AAhh" Liam yell loud.

 

"LIAM are you okay?" Mason yell and knocking at the door.  "We are coming inside" Mason yell. "Fuck" the man say and pull out of him. Liam come down from his pleasure and he realize how tired he was after the sex marathon and he did was  his body want him to do and fell asleep.

********

Liam wake up his arms was no longer restraint his arms was  a little bit sore. "You're awake, did you sleep well?" Cory ask. "My bottom hurts" Liam whine. Liam look around the room and see Mason sitting in one of the armchair. "Where's the money?" Liam ask. " We don't know" Mason answer. "He was suppose to leave it at the table" Liam say and look again at the empty table like his money would reaper from thin air. "I just lost my virginty for nothing, to a stranger and I didn't got my money" Liam say  disappointed at himself, this was a huge mistake. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this" the human say to himself.


End file.
